


MMOM 14 - Stimulation

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom had a little black wash bag in his suitcase that doesn't contain anything to do with washing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 14 - Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

**Title:** MMOM 14 - Stimulation  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** toys, wanking  
 **Summary:** Tom had a little black wash bag in his suitcase that doesn't contain anything to do with washing.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word count:** 1,901  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Tom threw himself onto the bed face down and then groaned as the hard on he had been trying to ignore and will away connected with the mattress. He was knackered and all he wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep, but he knew that there was no way in hell he was going to be able to just pass out in his current predicament. Being tired did not preclude being a teenage male with rampaging hormones and he knew his body well. If he tried to sleep now he would be lying awake for ages just waiting for his anatomy to lose interest.

Pushing himself up again, he did his very best to ignore the wonderful friction between his body and the bed and stumbled towards his suitcase. If he did his teeth and got ready for bed first at least he could then use the afterglow to fall into a deep and restful sleep. He needed a shower so he decided to kill two birds with one stone and began dragging his washing stuff from his case. As he rummaged erratically, what fell out rather than his shower gel was a small wash bag that hit the carpet with a thud. Tom's eyes zeroed in on it immediately, because that particular little black bag did not contain washing equipment.

Tom almost just shoved it back in the suitcase, but paused halfway as his body pointed out that he might like what was inside it. He had been thinking, simple, quick and then falling into bed, but, if the throbbing in his groin was anything to go by, his anatomy had other ideas. It wasn't as if it would take much longer and it would definitely be more satisfying, so he opened the bag and pulled out what was inside.

The long smooth half inch diameter vibrator was a deep pinky red, waterproof and had been a present from Bill. Not the kind of thing a brother would normally expect from his twin, but this was Bill and just occasionally Bill had bright ideas that he ran with no matter what they were about.

It would probably have shocked the entire nation to know that Tom Kaulitz, ladies man, had in fact had a male encounter in his life; it still shocked Tom sometimes. What always surprised him more was how he had rather enjoyed the whole thing. If it wasn't for the fact that men were missing some accoutrements bestowed upon the female of the species of which he was rather fond, he might have considered doing it again. As it was, flat chests just didn't do it for him, so he stuck with the ladies.

The whole thing had happened when the band had been stuck in the apartment because they were recording, but a last minute interview had come up. It had been supposed to be Bill and Tom, but Tom had started to come down with a cold and had been forbidden to leave the apartment in case it got worse, so Georg had gone instead. That had left Gustav mother henning him while the other two were out. Somehow, that Tom really didn't remember properly, that might have involved too much cold medicine and a lack of judgement, they had ended up drinking. He was still pretty sure that Gustav had very little memory of the whole afternoon, but he had never forgotten a thing due to alcohol, so he had a relatively clear picture of it all.

They had begun surfing for porn; what else would drunk teenagers have done? Then Gustav had dared him to click on an obviously gay link that had come up on one of his badly typed searches and it had turned out to be an illustrated manual on gay sex. One dare had led to another and another and another and Tom had woken up naked in bed with Gustav when the others had come banging back into the building. They had had just enough time to cover up the fact that they had had sex and pretend to be indulging in more regular porn when Bill and Georg had fallen through the door.

Tom had of course told Bill the truth soon after and confessed to having enjoyed the whole being shagged thing, although, in the harsh light of sobriety, he didn't fancy Gustav in the slightest. Bill had listened to every word with avid interest as Tom tried to explain that he was sure he wasn't gay and then Bill had pointed out that you didn't have to be gay to enjoy having something shoved up your arse. Well Bill had been a little more lyrical than that, but that had been the gist of it.

Three days later, Bill had presented him with the little black bag that contained the vibrator and some lube. When Tom had asked his twin how Bill had purchased it, all he had received was a coy smile. Bill was usually so sweet and innocent that Tom had been shocked into accepting without argument and it had only been a few weeks later he had found out Bill had bought himself one as well. It turned out that in some things they were very much alike. He still didn't know how Bill had managed to buy them.

Smiling to himself, he put the vibrator back in the bag with the tube of lube and finished dragging his wash things out of the case. Then he took everything into the bathroom. It took him five minutes or so to do his teeth and then fix his dreads out of the way under a ridiculous shower cap so they wouldn't get wet and then he climbed into the bath and drew the curtain. He was still tired, but the water woke him up a little and, if the wonderful sensations sparking out from his cock into the rest of his body as he washed himself were anything to go by, he was very much ready for a little fun.

Buying a waterproof vibrator had been a stroke of genius on Bill's part and, as Tom pulled the toy from the bag he had hung on the soap dish, he was very glad for his twin's forward thinking. Standing up these things were always more difficult, but there was no way he was going all the way into the bedroom, sorting himself out and then coming all the way back into the bathroom to clean up before he could fall asleep. Waking up in a sticky mess in the morning was so not fun, so he could put up with a little twisting to minimise the effort required.

He moved the shower head so that it was not blasting him directly, but was rather creating a warm mist around him and then he opened the lube and smeared it all over the smooth toy. Then he put one foot on the edge of the bath and reached between his legs to position the toy at his entrance. It wasn't the easiest position, but his cock definitely liked the fiction of his arm against it.

It briefly occurred to him to turn the vibrator on, but in his current position that would have been more hassle than it was worth, so he just pushed gently and didn't worry about it. At first there was a lot of resistance, but the head of the vibrator was nicely rounded into a slim point and the lube was very slippery and, when he repositioned it a little, the resistance eased to almost nothing and he groaned in pleasure as the toy slid in.

Fate had obviously known what he needed when making him knock the bag out of his case, because it felt absolutely wonderful and he was very, very glad he'd bothered. He pushed it all the way in, sliding past his prostate and moaning out his arousal as he did so. There was nothing quite like having something hard and slick sliding up his arse and he let himself savour the sensation as his cocked throbbed in response.

Moving very carefully, he leant against the wall and swapped hands on the vibrator, using his over arm now around the back to hold it in place so he could lower his leg. He didn't want to end up falling over and cracking his head open. Once he was sure he was stable, he used his unoccupied hand to flip open the shower gel and let some pour into his palm. Then he finally did what his body had been begging him to do for ages; he wrapped his fist around his cock.

The way every nerve in his body jumped, he was well aware that there would be no slow and steady about this. With the dual stimulation of the vibrator in his arse and his fingers around his cock, this was not going to be a drawn out encounter and he didn't have the energy for one so that was a good thing. His whole body was vibrating with need and it occurred to him that he really needed this as he tested the waters by slowly fisting his cock. It was almost too much in his strung out state so he loosened his grip and let his fingers dance over the head instead.

That was better; not too much, not too little and he started to move his fingers up and down the underside of the head of his cock quite quickly. His moan was load and heartfelt and he didn't care if the next hotel room could hear him.

Rocking his hips gently made the toy inside of him move slightly and he soon had a rhythm that had his balls tightening almost straight away. There were more sophisticated ways of getting off, but Tom was more interested in the payoff than anything else, so he drove himself on as fast as he could. His mind and body were in perfect agreement with this and, when his orgasm, hit he yelled in satisfaction, shuddering and thrusting into his hand uncontrollably. Now he gripped his cock again, milking it in the over stimulation of his orgasm until his hips stopped moving automatically and the muscles of his arse stopped clamping down on the vibrator.

His legs were a bit wobbly, what with the sexual high and the fact he was already tired, and he found himself leaning on the wall with both hands as he started to come down so that he didn't fall over. The vibrator was so far in that it just stayed in place as he stood there, breathing hard and waiting for motor control to return properly.

Only once he was sure he was not about to head butt the shower fitting did he reach back and slowly pull the toy out. It was kind of a relief and a loss at the same time and he smiled at himself as he moved the shower head back and let the water run over him again. Indulging his major kink was always fun and he made a mental note to see if he could find some more ways to do it. Maybe this time he'd be the one to return with new toys, because he'd have to get Bill one as well; it would only be fair.

**The End**


End file.
